<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i have always been a storm by j_whirl44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732821">i have always been a storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44'>j_whirl44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, awkward conversation, she/they Amelia Earhart bc i said so, talks of bodyswapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earhart tries to clear the air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Earhart (Rusty Quill Gaming) &amp; Sassraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i have always been a storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hamid leaves Earhart's room and she begins to pace. She wants to talk to Sassraa and try and clear some air. The problem is, they don’t know what air they’re trying to clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earhart doesn’t know if they want to...apologize or try to help Sassraa or just...do both at the same time. She just knows that she wants to talk to them and see if that’ll help. She feels better, genuinely better, and she thinks now is as good a time as any to try and right some of the wrongs she’s done in her quest of vengeance that she admittedly hasn’t let go of yet, it’s just put to the side for now, until they get their bodies back, maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earhart knows it won’t be perfect still, but maybe it’ll be the start of something good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stop their pacing and pull a face and grumble a bit. Zolf’s really rubbed off on her, maybe more than she’d like to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She straightens up and heads back out on deck in pursuit of finding, well, her own body, she guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spots them and there’s a second where she has to push through the mental block of seeing their own body doing things they’re not in control of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earhart walks over awkwardly and gives a cough to announce her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa looks up from counting the marbles in her hands and gives a head tilt as they try to assess who just came up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earhart smiles sheepishly, “Erm...it’s me. The-the captain. Earhart. You, uh, you have my...body,” she spits out. She gives an awkward point to the nametag she’s still wearing for some unbeknownst reason and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa looks around cautiously and then back to Earhart. She gets up and tries to stand at attention but they almost lose their balance in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earhart grimaces, “no. no you don’t have to, uh, please don’t do that,” she says. Sassraa stops and nods slowly. Earhart nods back, “Right,” they say now in Japanese. Sassraa’s eyes focus on that and they seem to be paying better attention now, “I would like to talk to you, privately. In my quarters if you’d allow,” she finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa looks on tentatively and scans Earhart’s face. After what feels like forever they nod and begin to put away their marbles. Earhart smiles a bit at the visual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once ready the two walk back towards the door. Earhart looks around and makes eye contact with Zolf and Skraak. She gives a nod to the both of them. Zolf responds with one of his own while Skaraak folds his arms over his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Better than nothing,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re back in the room and Sassraa begins to close up a bit, Earhart chews it over. She hasn’t been good with words for some time now, and she thinks this is a hell of a way to get back into it. “Please, sit,” they offer. Sassraa looks around and focuses on the table with chairs in the middle of the room. She nods and moves slowly, eyes focused on the captain the whole way. Earhart lets out a low sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa sits and Earhart begins to pace the room again. She holds in hands and rubs them together nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Here goes nothing.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clears her throat, startling Sassraa, “How are you...feeling,” she says. She takes a hand and gestures at her body sitting across the room, “I, uh, I know I wasn’t keeping it in the best shape,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa gives a nervous grin, “It’s better now. Mister Smith and Miss Azu helped. I didn’t know...what was happening,” they say. The last part is in a whisper and Earhart feels her stomach drop as she looks at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am…” Earhart hesitates. She’s trying to get the right words to come out but there’s something stopping her. She looks down at her hands and sees the talons poking back at her. This shouldn’t be that hard but it is. Months and years of a bitter hate inside her are finally catching up and there is a part of her that’s desperate to break free from it. They take a breath and look at Sassraa, “I am...sorry you got put in there. My body...I wasn’t kind to it,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa is quiet for a moment and looks to be lost in thought. Their eyebrows are scrunched together and their lips for a straight line. “After the institute. My body...felt like this for a time, but then it got better. Feels better. Your body,” they say as they take a finger and point it at Earhart, “It is getting better. It feels better,” they finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earhart thinks on what she just said and there’s a growing sense of dread in their gut. She still doesn’t know where the kobolds came from but just that little glimpse of information, it can’t be good. She realizes now that everyone on this ship has been through something shitty and awful. That she’s not the only one to have made mistakes, but that’s something she should’ve always known. She thinks on that for a moment while Sassraa continues to sit there. They seemed to have relaxed more into the chair and are now playing with their thumbs. Again, it’s a little startling to see her own body doing something so trivial while she’s not in there to control it. She thinks back to the plan and hopes that they really can fix this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...don’t know what happened with you lot before you came to me, really, but I...am glad you’re here now. We can-we can fix this together, and I- thank you for taking care of my body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa stares blankly at Earhart for a few moments. Then they stand up and walk over to her. Earhart tries not to react and stands her ground. Sassraa leans in and hugs her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s awkward, there’s no doubt about it. Earhart goes as stiff as a board and Sassraa awkwardly pats their shoulder in an attempt at some assurance but it doesn’t quite land. Eventually, Earhart returns the hug quickly and the two step away from each other. They stand there in silence. Sassraa pulls a face as if trying to smile but it looks a bit off. It’s a little too big and toothy, but it actually makes Earhart laugh, which does lighten the mood between them a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Earhart reaches out a hand and places it on Sassraa’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze, “Now you...go get some more rest. I-I need to go back to...running this ship, I guess. If that’s even my job still at this point…” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa nods slowly and blinks a few times. They turn towards the door and pause for a moment. They turn back to Earhart and look at her and give two thumbs up. Earhart actually laughs at that and nods. She lifts a hand and gives a thumbs up back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassraa nods and exits. Earhart exhales. She thinks maybe it could’ve gone better, but it could’ve gone worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She considers it a win all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ Alex you cannot deny me this conversation that was just RUDE.</p>
<p>this is canonically what happened you can't tell me otherwise thanks so much.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoyed!!! Earhart i care you.........</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>